1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for penetration of body tissue. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical trocar including a scope holding mechanism for selectively securing an endoscope, laparoscope, or surgical instruments within the optical trocar to provide visualization during penetration of the peritoneum or other body tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
In endoscopic surgical procedures, surgery is performed in any hollow viscus of the body through a small incision or through narrow endoscopic tubes (cannulas) inserted through a small entrance wound in the skin. In laparoscopic procedures, surgery is performed in the interior of the abdomen. Laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures often require the surgeon to act on organs, tissues, and vessels far removed from the incision, thereby requiring that any instruments used in such procedures be of sufficient size and length to permit remote operation. Typically, after the surgical region is insufflated, a trocar is used to puncture the body cavity and includes a cannula which remains in place for use during the laparoscopic procedure. Generally, a trocar includes a stylet or obturator having a sharp tip for penetrating the body cavity. An example of a known trocar is described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,710 to Moll. Most currently used trocars rely on protective tubes or relative retraction of the tip to prevent inadvertent contact with tissue.